Titanic Grand
by hippoclymae
Summary: The place: Southampton. The date is April 10, 1912. Sakura is the surrogate daughter of a rich aristocrat. And Syaoran is a wealthy bachelor traveling alone. Titanic may be big, but is it big enough for them not to meet? Read! :)
1. We Meet The Guests Who Interest Us The M...

**Titanic Grand**  
**By Hippoclymae_66**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put these up. I DO NOT own CCS, ( though I kind of wish I did ~_^) I'm going to be writing stories off and on, as my family is moving, so I'll have limited access to the net ( luckily, my dad's a business person, so no worries...) Anyhow, enjoy the story. Oh, yeah. This has nothing to do with the Movie no matter how much....**

** One more thing. This is a complete AU environment, merely for the pleasure of the readers and myself. I've changed the names of all the guests aboard for my story, as a precaution. Since I wasn't there, and since I didn't know the people aboard, I couldn't rightfully write about their personalities. So, don't flame me, please...Other then that enjoy the fic.**

_____________________________________________________

**Table of Contents -**

**Just giving a classier look to my fics. It's also for the reader's benefit, so that they only have to remember what chapter name they were on and just flip there without hassle. If you don't like the idea, tell me. I'll be updating this as I go. I won't put this on every page, just so you know. It's really a hassle for the reader. Just this first page.**

  
  
**Chapter 1 - We Meet The Guests Who Interest Us The Most**  
**Chapter 2 - Launch of The Great Ship**  
**Chapter 3 - The Banquet of Honor**  
**Chapter 4 - A Heart-stopping Meeting**  
**Chapter 5 - Beginning of a Mystery and a Quaint Cafe   
****Chapter 6 - Sunday, April 14, 1912 ~new~ (updated 10-13)  
Chapter 7 - Till Death Do We Part: In That Case No Worries ~new~ (updated 12-07)******

___________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 - We Meet The Guests Who Interest Us The Most**

******

  
  


** Ms. Winterspeggin couldn't exactly say she was not pleased with the accommodations. On the contrary, flabbergasted fit her description, more or less. I mean, sure, she was the richest woman in a three county radius, but still...to think she'd been invited...no...requested by the owner himself, to be an honored guest aboard the great R.M.S Titanic. Why, she could have just fainted!**  
** Never mind that she wasn't the only one, there could be more then 1000 people going. The main thing was that she was one of them!**

** " Oh, I really must pack, there are so many things I have to do....'Kura?!"**

** A timid girl of about 15 entered Ms. Winterspeggin's room. She held a goose plume feather duster in her right hand. Wearing the traditional black dress, with white apron, she walked cautiously towards her Mistress.**

** " Yes, Ma'am?"**  
** " Come, we're going on a trip."**  
** " Ma'am, you're not referring to the Titanic, are you?"**

** 'Kura had seen the tickets on the table top as she dusted. Her mistress rarely traveled, so this was a much talked about event in the household. She knew that her Mistress would be taking along some of the servitude to help her, but it never occurred that she would be one of them.**

** " Yes, of course, silly dear. What else would I be referring to?"**

** 'Kura hesitated before her mistress. She wasn't worried about her Mistress's health - Ms. Winterspeggin wasn't old, on the contrary, she probably was only in her early 20's. And it wasn't like 'Kura was ungrateful for the offer, goodness knows, that wasn't it.**

** " I just feel inadequate for this trip." 'Kura said, pronouncing each syllable carefully as she'd been taught.**  
** " Don't be silly, dove, you're the best attendant I've had, and for a trip like this I want only the best."**  
** " But, I..."**  
** " And, you are the best, 'Kura!"**

** 'Kura smiled shyly. She owed a great deal to Ms. Winterspeggin. The woman was very brave: even after her husband had passed away, she continued to run the company alone, and had prospered. Many people thought she was foolish, or an airhead, but 'Kura knew better.**

** " But, if it makes you feel better I could have one of the other maids along too..."**  
** " Oh, would you?"**  
** " Oh, yes! You know, Jerryl and I never had a chance to have children..." Ms. Winterspeggin smiled softly.**

** Suddenly, her face grew warm, and she crinkled her nose childishly at 'Kura.**

** " But, you've been so much like a daughter to me, that I don't know what I'd do without you!"**

** She smiled fondly at 'Kura, sighing as she saw hidden resemblances between 'Kura and her passed husband: The brown hair, and deep green eyes. Suddenly, seeing the worry on 'Kura's face, Carrie Winterspeggin grinned girlishly, and suddenly turned rather matter-of-fact.**

** " Now, you go choose one, a friend preferably, and we'll head out to the wharf immediately! On the way, I'm going to go get you some nice new clothes."**  
** " Why?" It seemed strange. Wouldn't her clothes do?**  
** " Nonsense!" Carrie seemed to have read her maid's mind," You'll need ravishing new dresses and gowns if you're to accompany me!"**  
** " But, Miss, I'm just accompanying to help aren't I? There's no need for such things..."**  
** " 'Kura, silly dear, you really thought I was bringing you along as a servant?"**  
** " Well, yes, I don't see any other reason..."**  
** " 'Kura, the owner provided me with three tickets. It would be silly of a woman like me to be traveling alone on such a lovely ship with only two servants, you must understand. I'm taking you along more as companions."**  
** " Oh, really, you don't have to."**  
** " 'Kura. After all this, I'm tired of having you just as a servant. It gets rather lonely. On this trip, you're my surrogate daughter, and I intend to spoil you and your friend rotten."**  
** " Really, Ms. Winterspeggin, that's entirely unnecessary."**  
** " If you must see it in THAT sense then think of it as just reward for loyally staying by my side."**

** 'Kura took this to mind. The other's in the household would certainly give her a good tongue lashing for passing up such a wonderful opportunity. That was that then. She was going. But, if she was to go...**

** " Actually, if its all right, I don't want dresses. Could you just provide the material?"**  
** " Whatever for, gosling?"**  
** " Well, the person I have in mind, is an excellent seamstress..."**  
  


_____________________________________________

  
  
  


** " Ohhhh!!!!!" Tomoyo squealed with glee as she and 'Kura dusted the banisters.**  
** " Calm down. You're feathering my apron!" Tomoyo looked down and blushed to see she was dusting 'Kura.**

** As she returned to the mirror and table she'd been doing, she continued to squeal and smile and giggle.**

** " Oh, this will be soooooooooo great! I'm finally going to be able to show you off in some great outfits! You'll be tres jolie! No, more then tres jolie! You'll be tres belle! Tres tres tres belle!" The French accent that had been almost un-noticeable before bloomed forth once more.**

** 'Kura found herself cringing and smiling at the same time at her friend's jubilant behavior. Suddenly, she heard a small sound like a wind chime. The silver bell! The Mistress kept one with her when she needed someone's assistance. Careful not to trip and fall, she gracefully raced up the stairs.**

** Carrie was busy rummaging through her jewelry box, muttering something beneath her breath, when she recognized the diffident knock at her door. It opened a peek, and Carrie motioned.**

** " Come in, come in, 'Kura, you're just the person I need."**

** 'Kura closed the door behind her, and walked up apprehensively, only to gasp as Carrie Winterspeggin presented her with a tiny golden locket.**

** " I think it would look lovely with whatever gowns, Ms. Tomoyo makes for you." Ms. Winterspeggin smiled.**  
** " Oh, I couldn't take this, it would..."**  
** " ...insult me a great deal if you didn't." She laughed. She reached out and handed another one out.**  
** " And we mustn't forget Ms. Tomoyo. She needs to look lovely as well."**

** Carrie got up from her bed, and walked over to 'Kura, her red hair was in a neat bun on her head, and she wore a lovely casual day gown, a style that 'Kura admired a great deal.**

** " Now, We can't exactly have your name as 'Kura...no that will never do. And we also must give you a surname. No Lady is fit without her name being as elegant as her face...I suppose I'll have to drop Winterspegging from the list...makes me sound old..."**

** Ms. Winterspeggin laughed as 'Kura argued otherwise, 'Kura was always prone to protesting anything negative her mistress said about herself.**

** " So, we'll just use my maiden name for this trip. I suppose, since my husband passed away, Ms. Winterspeggin isn't very appropriate. So, from now on, I will be Ms. Carrie Kinomoto, and you are my surrogate daughter, Sakura Kinomoto."**

** Sakura smiled, no one had used her full first name in quite some time.**

** " Thank you, Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura experimented using her name," I'll never be able to thank you enough."**  
** " You're smile's enough thanks, deary. And..." Ms. Kinomoto's smile is warm," I hope to someday see your children."**

** Sakura blushed. She stuttered bashfully.**

** " Oh, I d-don't really think anyone would like me..."**  
** " Don't be silly, Sakura. You're a beautiful young girl, and I'm sure someone will have their eye on you."**  


* * *

  
  


** Charles Baxley sighed as he checked his gold pocket watch. The stiff blue uniform he wore was very uncomfortable in this unusual heat, not to mention the crowds. There were camera men fighting for spots, and police men forming lines around to keep people from sneaking aboard. So many well-wishers gathered at the docks, and most smelled like they hadn't bathed in weeks. He held his breath, and flipped through his clipboard once again. There were only 4 more reservations that hadn't shown up. And it looked like one of them was showing up now. He sighed in relief as a black open-hood carriage pulled up, drawn by two lovely white horses. Odd, most people simply drove their automobiles up and parked them in the ship's lot, but there were some, romantics mostly, who still prefered the old travel methods. A woman stepped out, and he felt another intake of breath. She had lovely red hair, that was done up in a bun, and wore a casual, nonetheless, beautiful gown, of a light floral pattern. Behind her, two children, no more then 14 maybe 15 years of age were laughing, each wearing a somewhat Sunday floral dress with large brimmed hats.**  
** As they walked up the ramp to the ship, Charles shook himself free of his reverie, and he calmly addressed the woman and two girls.**

** " Good day to you, ma'am." He inclined his head respectfully, before continuing," What room?"**  
** " First class, Kinomoto please."**  
** " Oh, I'm sorry, there is no Kinomoto listed here."**  
** " Oh! Beg your pardon. I am registered as a Ms. Winterspeggin."**  
** " Ah. Yes, I see. Your husband is not with you on this trip?"**  
** " Oh, no, he passed away several months ago."**  
** " Beg your pardon! I didn't know!"**  
** " It's all right. Could you please change my registration?"**  
** " Of course. It says here you were provided with two other tickets."**  
** " My two travel companions. Sakura Kinomoto, my daughter, and her companion, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji."**  
** " Ah, yes. First class. Ms. Kinomoto is it now? And Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji. Suite 81/83 'B' Deck. Welcome, to the R.M.S Titanic. Enjoy your stay."**  
** " I'm sure we will." She smiled an award winner, before gracefully continuing up the deck.**

** Charles Baxley turned back around, and saw another carriage pulling up after the Kinomoto's had pulled away. A boy got out, along with a fiery ebony haired beauty on his arm. A taller couple, most likely the parents, began to walk slowly up the gangplank. When they'd stopped, the boy spoke.**

** " First Class, Reservation under Li."**  
** " Let me see. Ah, yes. First Class. Shy-ao-ran Li?"**  
** " Li Syaoran, sir."**  
** " Pardon me," Baxley mumbled apologetically," Li Syaoran."**

** The parents acknowledged his apology with a nod.**

** " Yes, Li Syaoran, you have Suite 63/66 'B' Deck. Come with me."**

** Mr. Baxley continued up the gang plank, only to hear a cry of surprise.**  
** " But! There must be some mistake!" Mei-Ling cried out, " I'm suppose to be sharing a suite with Syaoran."**  
** " Miss!" Charles Baxley was shocked," You aren't on the roster."**  
** " But, I should be!!!" Meilin fussed, when suddenly a hand rested on her shoulder.**

** One of the Elders spoke.**

** " Mei-Ling. The path you are chosen to take, is not the same as his. Though he is not meant to walk the path alone, his partner is not you. He will find that partner, and when he does, he will know. We can not interfere, only support."**

** Mei-Ling was silent, and she turned tear filled eyes on Syaoran's retreating back, and the luggage boarding with him.**

** " Oh, poo."**

** Charles Baxley returned to his post as soon as Li Syaoran was aboard. The other two reservations never did show up. Waiting as long as he could, Charles Baxley finally signaled for the walkway ramp to be moved and returned inside so that the ship could be launched. Little did he realize, that those 38 other families would be only a group out of so few people who would live through this terrible time...**

* * *

This is a rewrite of the original, I added a few details, changed a few things. I want it to be as authentic as possible, disregarding the people who were actually on board. The only real people I'll mention are the owner of the White Star Line, and maybe the Captain.  
So, Read and Review, I'd like to know what you think of it.


	2. Launch of The Great Ship

Titanic Grand2 **Wednesday July 11, 2001**   
**Titanic Grand**   
**By Hippoclymae_66**   


Here's the next chapter. 'Within' will also be updated, if possible. Enjoy! 

**_________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2 - Launch of The Great Ship**

  
  
  


** J. Bruce Ismay looked down from the stern of his ship. It was more then he ever could have imagined. Over 35 feet in length, weighing in at over 26,000 tons, she was the most impressive of the fleet so far. Her sister ship, the Olympic, was in port behind her, and that one, too, was a beauty. Take THAT, Cunard Line, Bruce Ismay gloated. They'd just had their Lusitania and Mauritania created, but Ismay was sure the Titanic would top them all. As he stood on the deck, his pride swelled beyond measure: his dream had finally come true.**   
** Sakura, Tomoyo, and Ms. Kinomoto were lead to the top promenade deck with other first class passengers, and watched as the ship was launched into Belfast Harbour. They felt the movement of its lurching, but after that everything was smooth. Suddenly, a rumbling hush fell over the crowd. As they were sailing out, there arose a panic from those near the stern of the ship. Another ship, was being pulled towards the hull by the wake! In quiet concern, Sakura held her breath as she watched the ship closing in on the side of their luxury liner. Suddenly, they felt another lurch as the helmsman pushed full reverse.**   
** Captain Smith watched in cool apprehension as the liner hurriedly backed away from the incoming vessel. Luckily, their timing was good and the people watched with breaths held as The New York's bow swung lazily around with momentum, until it was perfectly perpendicular to the Titanic's hull, a near miss. Bruce Ismay rushed to the bridge, mumbling little grievances as he passed.**

** " What has happened? Why are we stopping?"**   
** " We have just avoided a near collision, with The New York." Captain Smith sighed.**   
** " Well, why aren't we moving if we're not hit?"**   
** " The New York is currently in our path. We'll have to wait until the tugs come out to pull it to safety."**   
** " But, we can't delay! There must be some way to..."**   
** " Mr. Ismay," The Captain said in his calmest voice," Kindly leave my job to me. You have other things you should attend to. Reassure the passengers that we will be on our way by 4."**

** Bruce paused, as if ready to protest, but then decided against he. He hurried towards the first class promenade deck. Everyone aboard began to swarm him, drowning him with questions.**

** " There is no cause for concern. The Captain assures me that we will be departing within the hour. Now, why don't you all find your rooms, and make yourselves comfortable. I'm sure he will be informing us when we are ready to leave."**

** The crowds disappated towards their rooms, some murmurring proudly of the manueverability of the Titanic, others trying to ease their fears of what this near-accident foretold...**

*********

** " Here we are on the 'B' Deck. Now, where is Suite 81/83?" Ms. Kinomoto was puzzled by all the numbers.**   
** " Do you think anyone has ever gotten lost and died on this ship?" Tomoyo whispered.**   
** " Let's hope not." Sakura whispered back.**   
** " Oh, excuse me."**

** Ms. Kinomoto walked up to a passing attendant in white garb. He turned politely.**

** " Which way to Suite 81/83?"**   
** " Turn to your left, and the 3rd room from the Grand Staircase will be room 81. 83 is next door."**   
** " All...right."**

** They continued all the way down, and finally stopped in front of an ornate white door with gold plaque - B81. Carrie reached into her purse to get her key, and as the lock clicked, turned the handle. The door opened without a squeak, and they were breath taken. It was huge! As they entered, to their right was the bathroom. Sakura rushed around, and found another door to the main hall - B83. The two rooms were connected! She pointed this out to Ms. Kinomoto.**

** " Yes. I know. All the better. Oh, I should lock the door between us and the other passengers though." She walked over to the door connecting them to Suite B77 and closed it, locking her side.**   
** " Now, you girls will have B83, since it has two beds. I'll take B81, but leave our connecting door open so you can use the bathroom if you need it, okay? For now, I need a little pick-me-up. It's almost 5, and the opening dinner is at quarter past 7. Tomoyo, the fabrics should already be in your room, can you fashion a couple of dress gowns for you and Sakura in 3 hours and be ready when I get here?"**   
** " Three hours? Plenty of time." Tomoyo grinned.**   
** " Good. I'll drop by at 7."******

**************

** " 3 hours!" Sakura was pacing the room.**   
** " Relax," Tomoyo smiled," So its a little shorter then what I expected? I can do it..."**   
** " Tomoyo, I trust you, but 3 hours!"**   
** " Sakura, that's plenty of time."**   
** " It usually takes you twice that time."**   
** " Don't worry. I figured this would happen. I packed a couple of dresses I started a couple weeks back. They're finished, but they do need a couple of tucks here and there. We'll be ready, and I can start on the dresses for tomorrow. And if I don't finish those, there's a back-up set I have in my other case. Don't worry, when I put my mind to it, I can do anything."******

** Tomoyo opened her trunk and pulled out one dress of a light periwinkle sparkle material. The sleeves puffed out a little, and around the hanger was a even lighter periwinkle boa.******

** " Tomoyo, really..." Sakura tried to imagine herself in it...**   
** " That's not yours, Sakura. This is..."******

** Sakura seemed slightly disappointed, until she saw her dress. It was an off-white silk gown that when worn would drape all the way down to her feet, tapering at the waist. The sleeves were short and ringed with delicate lace. The neck was squared in the front, and curved around into a backless 'V'. Hanging around the hanger, was a pearl enbroidered ribbon of ivory for her hair. Along with it there were a pair of gloves, long, meant to go all the way up to a little past her elbows, as the style allowed. Sakura looked it up and down. But how would she keep warm?******

** " It's very warm in this ship, they make sure of that." Tomoyo said, as if reading her friend's thoughts.**   
** " It's beautiful..." Sakura breathed.******

** From mid thigh to the hem, there was a beautiful crystal sequin pattern of a flower. It glittered as it caught the light. The skirt of the dress didn't cling, so it would billow a little, giving her leg room when dancing.******

** " Come on. Let's start with your hair."**   
** " Tomoyo, you don't have to..."**   
** " Sakura..." Tomoyo said sternly," Are you trying to deprive me the satisfaction of dolling you up...after all I've done.."**   
** " No.." Sakura protested.**   
** " Sit down then, Sakura. I'll get the comb."******

*************

** Ms. Kinomoto knocked on their outside door at exactly 7. Tomoyo was the one to answer. She had already donned her periwinkle gown, wearing a tint of very light rouge for color. She wore the silver necklace, and Carrie smiled proudly. Tomoyo grinned even bigger. The ravishing light sea green gown Ms. Kinomoto wore contrasted her hair nicely, which was pulled up in an intricate style of curls glistening with health. Suddenly, she frowned, spotting a sewing needle still in Tomoyo's hand.******

** " You didn't finish, Sakura's gown?"**   
** " Don't be silly. This is tomorrow's gown." Tomoyo smiled and called Sakura calmly out.******

** Ms. Kinomoto found her breath taken away. Sakura really was tres jolie. The ivory gown fit her perfectly, just touching the floor. Her short brown hair was circled by a ribbon of pearls, off-set slightly so that they glistened in opposite to the pearls embroidered on her gown. She twisted her gloved hands nervously. Ms. Kinomoto smiled.******

** " You look wonderful, Sakura. Just as I'd imagine my daughter to be. Tomoyo, you are a miracle worker. My compliments on your magnificent work."******

** Tomoyo blushed, but she was obviously proud and flattered. Yes, Sakura really had been one of her greatest.******

** " Now, why don't we leave, so we can get to the dinner on time?"******

*************

** " You know, we're probably the only bachelors on board." Eriol commented.**   
** " Yeah." Syaoran muttered.******

** They were both in dress tuxedos, not unlike every other gentleman in the room, but they still stood out like sore thumbs. Every young man was escorting a lovely young woman, and the only one's with their hands free were the old married gents, who were merely here for business. Syaoran sighed, and Eriol watched his friend. Who knew they'd end up on the same ship? They hadn't seen each other since school, but what a surprise it had been when they did see each other. Syaoran's eyes had lit up immediately. Now, they were dull again, sadness in his heart.******

** " Don't worry, Syaoran. You'll find someone, just be patient."**   
** " Yeah, right. If that's your philosophy, it would explain why you're still single."**   
** " I'm very choosy." Eriol looked up, and found his breath taken away," But, my standards were quite worth it."******

** Syaoran looked up, and saw a girl no older then himself. She had light black hair, much like Eriol's, and was walking down the stairs slowly. Eriol stood in front of the Grand Staircase, and one hand behind his back, held the other out for the girl to take. He could just hear Eriol's voice as they walked towards the dining area.******

** " An angel on heaven never hath been born."******

** Syaoran sighed. He'd spoken too soon. As he stood sullenly watching the couple descending the staircase to the third floor dining room, he felt a polite tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and for the first time knew clarity. Nothing was clearer in his mind, then the beautiful angel before him.******

** " Excuse me, have you seen a friend of mine? Her name is Tomoyo, and she was wearing..."**   
** " Beautiful..." Syaoran murmurred...******

**************

** " Pardon?" Sakura blinked.**   
** " Beautiful....night, isn't it?" Syaoran saved himself.**   
** " Yes, it is." Sakura raised an eyebrow.**   
** " Beg your pardon, are you in need of assistance?" Syaoran managed, as idiotic a save as it sounded.**   
** " Yes, I was wondering if you've seen my friend. She's wearing a light blue gown...black hair."**   
** " Oh, yes.." Syaoran was thrown out of his reverie," She's already been escorted to the dining room."**   
** " Oh, I see." Sakura frowned.**   
** " May, I have to pleasure of conducting you there as well, miss?"******

** Sakura was taken by surprise. A blush appeared, and she stumbled over her next words.******

** " Of course, thank you, sir."******

** Syaoran only smiled, and Sakura found herself taken away by his golden brown eyes.******

**********

I just couldn't resist! I had to have them run into each other real early in the story! This'll be so much fun!!! Until next chapter, this is Hippoclymae...   
****   
****


	3. The Banquet of Honor

Titanic Grand3 **Tuesday August 28, 2001**   
**Titanic Grand**   
**By Hippoclymae_66**   


I'm sorry this is out so late. Since FF.net was down, I couldn't load my story.   
  
  
  


**_______________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3 - The Banquet of Honor**

  
  
  
  
  


** Sakura was still in a somewhat dreamy state as she was lead towards the dining room by the handsome young gentleman. It seemed almost too good to be true. Maybe it was. A frown beset her face, and she suddenly turned from the boy's grasp.**

** " I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here."**   
** " What?"**   
** " It was considerate of you to escort me, but I think I'll be returning back to my cabin."**   
** " But...Miss...wait!"**

** Sakura having gotten cold feet at the last second, hurried back to her compartment, with Syaoran staring at her retreating form.**

** ' I can't do this. This isn't me. I'm only a servant. What if he found out? Oh!' Sakura thought to herself.**

** Suddenly, she ran into someone on the deck. Apologizing profusely, Sakura found herself looking up at a smiling Ms. Kinomoto, who was also being escorted by a man, as Sakura had been.**

** " Sakura, dear, what seems to be the problem?" Ms. Kinomoto pulled her surrogate daughter aside.**   
** " Ms. Kinomoto, I can't do this, it isn't right. My position is below yours, and I don't deserve to be on this..."**   
** " Sakura!" Ms. Kinomoto laughed," Come, come. That's the silliest thing I ever heard. You're just nervous about showing your face in public. Don't worry, I think your beautiful. Now, let's get someone to escort you..."**   
** " Someone has already offered to."**   
** " And you refused him?"**   
** " No, I just think he made a mistake..."**   
** " Sakura, my naive little duckling, no one makes a mistake when they escort someone. If you're as ugly or as unworthy as you think you are, then you wouldn't have gotten a single offer. Now, who is he?"**   
** " He's probably already gone."**   
** " Now, Sakura, don't duck the subject, who?"**   
** " I, Madam."**

** Sakura turned around so suddenly, that she nearly toppled to the floor. The boy was standing behind her, smiling politely. Ms. Kinomoto nodded her head at him, then turned to Sakura.**

** " You see? You still have an escort after all, and to think he's such a well-mannered young gentleman, to come back to his lady's assistance." Sakura blushed, and Ms. Kinomoto beamed approvingly at the boy. " Now, let's get back to the dining hall before we're late, and this dapper young man loses his appeal."**

** The last part was whispered, and lucky for Sakura, or she would never live it down. Sometimes it was amazing how much Ms. Kinomoto did take note of. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the man who'd been escorting Ms. Kinomoto. He'd stepped to the side so the two could talk privately, but now he joined them again, smiling winningly at Sakura.**

** " If you don't have an escort, I see no harm in seeing two lovely ladies to the hall."**   
** " No, that's all right," Sakura smiled nervously back," I'll be fine."**   
** " All right." He winked at her, and she only swallowed.**

** Suddenly, she felt someone take her arm. The boy slipped hers through his, and together they followed Ms. Kinomoto back to the dining hall. Ms. Kinomoto took a moment to steal a glance back at Sakura. She was blushing, and that boy was obviously enjoying basking in the young girl's glorious face. The woman had been tempted to tell Sakura to apologize for running out so suddenly on such a charming lad, but from the look on his face he'd forgiven her already - and would probably forgive her for the most heinous of crimes if it meant seeing her happy. She giggled sadly. This reminded her all too much of Mr. Winterspeggin, and how he used to dote on her. She sighed, receiving a questioning glance from her escort. She shook her head. He nodded and they walked silently towards the dining hall.**   
  
  
  


**********

** The lighting was dim, but comfortably so, making the walls seem almost grey instead of white. The carpet was a dark grey blue with red and yellow patterns intertwining through out, and the square tables were clustered in a huge group. Some seated 6, with two chairs on each side and 1 on either end, while others seated 8 with two chairs on every side. Each table was draped with a white table cloth, and had comfortable chairs of green leather and carved oak with slightly reclined backs. A thin silver lamp with maroon shade lit each table, glistening off the beautiful white china and spotless crystalline wineglasses while white linen napkins sat folded neatly on the plates. Someone waved from her seat near the center of the dining hall.**

** " Sakura!"**

** The girl Syaoran ushered smiled back, indicating she'd seen her friend, and walked quickly towards the seats that had been saved. Eriol grinned from next to his escort; his face was the picture of contentment. Pulling out her seat for her, Syaoran found she seemed inexperienced at being waited on. It took a few glances and silent signals between her and her friend, before she understood, and sat down awkwardly. That was his cue to be seated as well. As he sat down next to Eriol, angel at right, Eriol stood up.**

** " Syaoran may I introduce to you Tomoyo. Tomoyo this is Syaoran."**

** Syaoran stood up again to shake her extended hand, and Tomoyo smiled.**

** " Bon soir, Monsieur Syaoran, its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sakura was surprised. She never knew Tomoyo had such a lovely accent. Sure, Sakura was aware of Tomoyo's background, but Tomoyo had never really seemd very French until now. Maybe this trip was good for them both.**   
** Tomoyo had Sakura stand up," And, this belle, is Sakura. Sakura, this is Syaoran."**

** Syaoran reached to shake her hand, but lowered his head instead. Sakura blushed, as he kissed her gloved hand softly. He looked up again and she found herself caught up in his lion gold eyes again. She murmurred awkwardly.**

** " It's a pleasure to meet you, Syaoran."**   
** " A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Sakura."**

** She tried to sit back down without stumbling, but she couldn't stop blushing. Tomoyo grinned. Rouge was definitely a color that made Sakura look tres jolie. Looks like her friend's first encounter with love was turning out quite well. Suddenly, everyone's attention was on the podium set up in the middle of the room. A rather stout old gentleman cleared his throat, before proceeding.**

** " Thank you all for coming. I would first like to give my sincere gratitude to you for attending the Celebratory Dinner. In honor of the Titanic's maiden voyage, I propose a toast. To its success and further prosperity!"**

** Glasses were filled all around, and several 100s of crystalline cups were raised so that white and red wine glittered in the lights.**

** " To the Titanic." The passengers chorused, then they drank a sip.**

** " Now, without further ado, here is the esteemed owner of the great R.M.S Titanic, Mr. J. Bruce Ismay!"**

** Applause filled the huge ballroom, as over 700 first-class passengers clapped to the man who walked up on the stage. There was a brief pause as he waited for them to finish, then he made a short speech.**

** " It pleases me to see all of you here. And you should be pleased as well. Tonight, April 10th 1912, is a night to be remembered. We know it, as the day the Titanic first set sail on her maiden voyage across the Atlantic. The ship of dreams, as the people know it. And a dream it is. There are many diversions on this voyage, so feel free to partake of them. I can see your eyes are glittering in anticipation of the meal, so I say no more, but again, I appreciate the support you pay the White Star Line by attending this voyage. Thank you!"**

** With another round of applause, Bruce Ismay returned to his seat of honor near the podium, as linen napkins were laid on laps, and menus were opened. Sakura's eyes widened behind her menu as she looked at all the delicious things she could eat. Tomoyo and Eriol were discussing dinner, and Sakura listened quietly. Suddenly, waiters appeared out of nowhere toting carts with many dishes on them.**

** " Sakura, Tomoyo, may we join you?"**   
** " Oh, Ms. Kinomoto! Of course!"**

** Ms. Kinomoto seated herself between Tomoyo and Sakura, and the gentleman did the same between Syaoran and Eriol.**

** " Sakura, before we start I'd like to introduce my friend, his name is Peter Harkins. Peter, this is Sakura, and next to me here is Tomoyo."**   
** " A pleasure to meet you both." Peter's eyes glittered in humor, and he smiled a grin like that of a wolf.**   
** " And you, sir. This is Syaoran, and Eriol."**

** Syaoran and Eriol both rose silently, as Peter shook one hand, then the other. They were seated again, and partaking of the appetizer, Canapes a l'Amiral. A waiter came around, and filled up empty glasses with the complimenting wine, White Bordeaux. Sakura bit into the little Hor d'Oeuvre. It had a very rich flavor, creamy and slightly crunchy, with a definite taste of shrimp. She took two more, before another plate was placed on their table, this time with oysters. Sakura grimaced a little, oysters had never really been her favorite. Avoiding the shellfish altogether, she sipped patiently at her Bordeaux, letting it sit in her mouth awhile so she could memorize its flavor. More waiters came around with another wine, Chablis, for those who wish something to compliment the oysters.**   
** The second course, was soup, Consomme Olga, and Cream of Barley. Sakura watched as the huge steaming bowls were placed on the table. She looked at the menu. Consomme Olga. Strange, she'd never heard of such a thing.**   
** Syaoran watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't eaten much since the Hor d'Oeuvres. Then again, neither had he, or anyone else at the table as a matter of fact. Only Peter seemed to be eating the most, as for the rest: they were simply pretending to be indulging their taste buds. Sakura was the only one not hiding her distaste. Luckily, the next dish was out.**   
** Salmon. She'd never tasted salmon before. Normally she abhorred fish, but this looked rather interesting.**

** Around the time the fourth course was served, the 6 of them finally began to feel comfortable enough to start a conversation. Peter spent much of the time making witty remarks, ones that only Ms. Kinomoto found amusing. Sakura smiled politely at her surrogate mother's escort, but there was something in the way of his eyes that made her feel like a lamb in a wolf's den. Tomoyo noticed her nervousness, and calmly excused them from the table.**

** " If you'll pardon us, monsieurs, madam - Sakura and I must attend to the powder room."**   
** " Oh, go, jolly well ahead." Peter grinned humorously.**

** Tomoyo hurried Sakura away from the dining room, and when they were out of earshot besides the Grand Staircase, Tomoyo turned to Sakura.**

** " Mon amie, you look a little pale. You've barely eaten enough to sustain a bird, what is the matter?"**   
** " I don't know. It's just...that man, is very...strange."**   
** " Oui. I must agree with you. He's not someone I'd want to be caught alone with."**   
** " I'd say something, but Ms. Kinomoto is rather enraptured with him..."**   
** " We should be cautious, Sakura...he's a sly one."**


	4. A Heartstopping Meeting

**January 4th, 2002**   
**Titanic Grand**   
**By Hippoclymae_66**   


Apologies again, for taking so long. This chapter is short, but the next one will be up soon. 

**_____________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4 - A Heartstopping Meeting**

**********

** When Sakura and Tomoyo had finally returned to the table, the fourth course was finished and being removed, while the fifth course was being introduced. Sakura was a little overwhelmed by all the food. This was much to elegant for her simple mind.**

** " Ms. Kinomoto, how many courses will we be partaking of?"**   
** " Eleven."**   
** " Eleven!!" Sakura's face went pale.**   
** " Yes. It offers the guests a broad variety of different foods."**   
** " Oh."**

** Sakura picked at most of it, taking a taste here and there, saving her stomach for the following course. The sixth course was very interesting, Punch Romaine, and icy fruit concoction with liquor. Sakura found this quite refreshing.**

** " It's to clean the palate for the next courses."**

** Mr. Harkins, or Peter, was sampling a great deal of the wine. He'd pour a glass of one, drink it, then pour another. Around the 8th glass, he was red-faced, and remembering his manners, offered wine to the others at the table. Sakura accepted. He filled her glass, then continued to talk.**   
** Sakura sipped at it, finding it would be quite unlady-like to get drunk in such a classy place. The next time it was offered, she declined. That's when it started.**

** " My dear, you must try this Sauterne, its quite marvelous."**   
** " No thank you. I've had quite enough."**   
** " Sakura, really I suggest you try it.." His eyes squinted dazedly in his stupor.**   
** " I'm fine, thank you. I've had enough."**   
** " I INSIST."**

** Sakura backed off a little as he leaned dangerously across the table to pour her more wine. A hand went up to halt the bottle.**

** " Sir, I believe the lady has had her fill tonight." Syaoran spoke, much to Sakura's relief.**   
** " Dear boy, I know enough when I see it, and the girl has barely glimpsed the tip of the iceberg."**   
** " SIR." The word was enunciated," I believe, the lady has had her fill."**   
** " THE LADY HAS NOT HAD HER FILL, UNTIL SHE LEAVES THE TABLE."**   
** " In that case she shall," He stood up and turned to Sakura," Shall she not?"**   
** " If it is no trouble." She murmurred.**

** Syaoran nodded, and excusing himself, held out his hand to Sakura. Taking it, she found herself escorted back to her room. As they walked, Sakura felt a sense of relief. Syaoran watched her as they walked.**

** " I must apologize if your evening was cut short." She murmurred.**   
** " No." Syaoran held back from saying anything else. Then," I'm tired anyway. Retiring would be most desirable."**

** They walked the long hallways, but when they got to Sakura's cabin, Syaoran hissed and pulled her back around the corner. She teetered slightly, leaning against Syaoran's arm from support.**

** " What?"**   
** " There's someone there.." He put a finger to his lips.**

** Sakura quietly peeked around the corner, and saw a dark figure picking at the lock to her cabin. She gasped quietly, but unfortunately it was still loud enough.**

** " huh?" The figure spun around, and out of his pocket pulled a small revolver.**   
** " We'd better leave." Syaoran pulled her towards the opposite direction.**   
** " But, he's stealing all of Madam's things."**   
** " That will be the least of things he'll take, if we don't get out of here." Syaoran murmurred.**   
** " Don't you move!!!!"**

** The two spun around as the crook rounded the corner, pointing the revolver at them.**

** " I'm warning you. Don't move, or I'll blast both your heads off!"**

** Syaoran stood in front of Sakura, whispering behind him," Don't worry, Lady, he shan't harm you."**

** " Oh believe me, sir. I have every intention of harming you." The robber hissed," For if I let you go, I'll surely be caught. Now, I want you both to get into that corridor right now."**

** Sakura didn't move.**

** " DO IT!" The robber waved the gun dangerously at her, and she complied slowly backing into the hallway.******

** The robber motioned for Syaoran to follow. Syaoran looked in Sakura's direction, and back at the robber. Sensing something was up, the robber pointed the gun at Syaoran's forehead.******

** " If you try anything funny, I'll blast your head off!"******

** Sakura muttered under her breath. Why did these kind have to show up wherever she went. Maybe it was best, that she wasn't the simpering fool of a snob-girl that the robber thought she was. The gears in her brain turning, she decided on something right than. Force was not going to work. So, she'd turn to something else. Sakura started the waterworks. And she was right. As tears streaked down her face, with a few added mumbles that she was going to die, the robber turned in exasperation.******

** " Will you shut up?"******

** She closed her eyes, and continued slightly louder. He made the mistake of turning around, running at Sakura with the gun point.******

** " SHUT UP! QUIT BLUBBERING OR I'LL BLAST YOUR BLOCK OFF!"******

** He swung at her with the butt of the weapon, and caught her across the face. Instead of cowering as he expected her too, she looked up angrily, no more tears, and certainly no more fear. With a swing of her hand, she struck him, not caring that the gun was still pointed in her direction. He backed off in surprise, then grew enraged.******

** " Why you little..."******

** Suddenly, with a surprised grunt, the robber collapsed to the floor, Syaoran standing behind him rubbing his fist. He stared at Sakura for awhile, as if reading her character. Than, he smiled, one of amusement.******

** " Are you aspiring to be an actor someday with such brilliance?"**   
** " Yes, and I shall win many an award for this performance." She said, wiping away the tears that still stood on her face. Her eyes glittered, more from laughter than from crying.******

** Syaoran gave the robber an extra kick for good measure, then moved to Sakura's side. She had a bruise on one side of her face. He frowned, and motioned to the hallway.******

** " We should get that treated."**   
** " And, what about that gentleman?" She motioned to the motionless.**   
** " He is no gentleman. Striking a lady." Syaoran murmured, before ushering Sakura towards the medical ward.******

**______******

** " Sakura!!!" Tomoyo had rushed back to the cabin. Sakura was saddened not to see Ms. Kinomoto with her. " Oh, Syaoran told us about your run-in. Are you all right?"******

** Tomoyo fawned over the bruise, mumbling at how it would disfigure her poor Sakura, and adding French curses every other word, damning the evil that had made this misfortune fall upon her dear friend. Seeing Sakura's shocked face, Tomoyo smiled and motioned to some creams and make-up that she'd brought that would cover up the horrible bruise. Sakura refused.******

** " But, mon amie. You'll never attract anyone with that on your cheek. They'll think you married and beaten by your husband."**   
** " If they won't love me like this, they won't love me at all." Sakura said simply," Besides, I hate being all dolled up. It makes me feel like a lady's daughter."**   
** " But, mon cherie, you are..."**   
** " I'm not a lady's daughter. And no amount of make-up or riches will make me one."******

**______******

** " Syaoran, you are quiet. You should sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."**   
** " Yes, I know."******

** Eriol looked at his friend, sitting on the couch with a strange expression on his face, a cross between anger and some other emotion that isn't describable.******

** " Syaoran, what's on your mind?"**   
** " Hmm?"**   
** " Well, whenever you've got that look on your face, I know there's something up. What is it?"**   
**** ****

**********   
** And this is where I cut off. Yes, that's right. It's short. But, I'm typing up the next chapter, and that'll be up sooner than this one took, so don't fret.**


	5. Beginning of a Mystery and a Quaint Cafe

Chapter 5 - Beginning of a Mystery and a Quaint Cafe 

******   
Sakura woke early in the morning, sleepy and with an aching cheek. She turned her head as a cold cloth rub across her cheek. A strong hand pressed it gently against her, and she whimpered slightly.

" Come now, Miss. Where's the grit you were so eager to show last night?" 

She bolted upright, nearly overturning the bowl of water that was in her lap. Another pair of hands pushed her gently back down. 

" Miss Kinomoto, please lie still." 

She blinked as Tomoyo pressed her towards the pillow. 

" Sakura, please. Monsieur Eriol can not treat you if you do not stop moving." 

" Eriol?" 

" Yes, Monsieur Eriol is a doctor. He can help with your bruise." 

******* 

Syaoran angrily pushed off from the wall, swimming across to the other side of the pool. His mind wandered back and forth, to and fro, but always the same thing came up, Sakura Kinomoto. The lady was full of surprises. He remembered that night, how his heart had nearly stopped as the robber struck her with the handle of his pistol. And how angry he'd been when he'd recovered from the shock...and...Syaoran laughed. How shocked he'd been when instead of more tears, he'd seen a face just as angry as he. This girl was not a rich daughter. Or at least, she hadn't been born into a rich family. Not, that he cared. For him, her riches were in a different currency, one much more attractive than faces on money. 

He shook his head. Nothing was turning out the way he'd expected. Like the conversation he'd had late that night, in the lounge with Eriol. 

******Flashback****** 

Syaoran sat with Eriol in the men's lounge later that evening, when he finally told Eriol what was on his mind. 

" ...I just find it odd, that there would be a robber on board the ship." 

" Syaoran, it is completely unsurprising." Peter Harkin's murmured, still a bit drunk, but more sober since the dinner," This ship harbors ruffians of every kind." 

" Pardon?" This alarmed Syaoran some. 

" He means the second and third class." Eriol explained. 

" I wouldn't say they're all ruffians, Mr. Harkin's. I've found these people very honest, hardworking folk." 

" You haven't traveled this world. I've met enough of their rabble to know that they're all despicable. I'd hate to be caught with one of them." 

Neither Eriol or Syaoran agreed with Peter, but he didn't seem to care - as though his mind would reflect everyone else's opinion. 

" Suffice it to say," Syaoran continued, after a long silence," I'm still not sure that was all completely random." 

" What made you think that?" Eriol persisted. 

" Yes, how did you come about that conclusion?" Peter smirked," Perhaps the robber took the staircase." 

" That's just it." Syaoran looked up," Ms. Kinomoto's room is not even close to the 2nd/3rd class staircase. That's on the other side of the ship." 

" What are you saying?" Eriol inquired. 

" I'm saying...that perhaps...some of our first class passengers are not who they say they are." 

****** 

" Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo fretted," Won't you at least let me dim that awful bruise just a bit?" 

Sakura sighed. 

" No, Tomoyo. It's a badge of honor for me. I will finally see everyone in their true light." 

Tomoyo continued to murmur worriedly, wondering how anyone could harm her sweet Sakura. 

" With your sweet smile, and your sweet eyes, and your sweet nose, and..." 

" Enough!" Sakura laughed," Anymore sweetness, and I'll be a candy." 

Suddenly a voice behind her spoke. " Sugar itself would be bitter in comparison." 

Sakura whirled around a little too suddenly. Her hat slipped into her hands, as she saw Syaoran standing somewhat bemused before her. 

" Good morning, miss." He bowed, than extended an arm. " Would you care to take a turn about the boat with me?" 

Tomoyo was bursting to squeal in excitement, as Sakura shyly took his offered hand. Suddenly, it seemed like leaving the bruise was a mistake. 

****** 

" I apologize for such a terrible evening last night, Ms. Sakura." 

" Pardon?" 

She looked at him startled. They hadn't said a word for nearly five minutes. 

" Oh." She said finally, after the meaning of his words sunk in," No. No. You didn't ruin my evening. I just wasn't in much the spirit." 

" What would put you in the spirits, then?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

She sighed. Leaning against the deck railing. Syaoran stood beside her, his eyes furrowed in concern. 

" Are you well?" 

She stood silently for awhile, then shook her head. 

" I don't know. I keep thinking back to that robber. I don't understand. What was in Ms. Kinomoto's room?" 

Syaoran watched the waves grasping at the side of the ship. Finally, he reached out and took one of Sakura's hands in his. Startled, she looked up, only to find herself trapped by a gaze so sincere, it pained her to know that she concealed something from him. 

" Do not worry yourself, Ms. Sakura. I will get to the bottom of this. One way or another." 

And she knew he would.... 

****** 

" Ah, Sakura! Tell me, would you and your handsome young beau wish to join us at the Cafe Parisien?" 

Sakura turned four shades of red as Mr. Harkins and Ms. Kinomoto walked up beside them. She couldn't help noticing how Syaoran's grip tightened slightly on her arm. 

" He's not..." She started to protest. 

But, the two adults ignored her objections, so she clamped her mouth shut, as Syaoran gently led her towards the little French sidewalk cafe. 

****** 

It looked much like any other dining room with the windows closed, but when they were opened, it was like sitting under a long verandah, on a sidewalk of Paris next to the sea. The breeze gently wafted through the windows, but nothing so strong as to upset any meals or wicker furniture. They all sat down, listening to the sounds of the gulls.   
This morning, Sakura had been starved, having not eaten since the night before. But now, as she listened to all the strange foods that Mr. Harkins was ordering from the quaint French bistro, she found her appetite had escaped her. Frog legs, parboiled with a side of...she didn't want to know. Suddenly, Tomoyo saved the day, for which Sakura would always be thankful. 

" Pardon moi, monsieur Harkins," She said sweetly," My friend Sakura and I, have very delicate stomachs, and I'm afraid that the foods you ordered would be much too rich for our taste."   
" Of course, order whatever you like." He said with the same wolfish grin. 

Tomoyo looked to their two gentlemen as well. 

" Do you have any preferences, Monsieur Eriol, Monsieur Syaoran?" 

Both of them shook their heads. She smiled, and politely waved to a passing waiter. 

" Pardon moi, garcon? Oui, je desire quatre croissants, deux pour moi et cette mademoiselle ici, et deux pour les monsieurs ici."   
" Tres bien, mademoiselle."   
" Et, un pot de confiture, hmm, confiture de fraise, s'il vous plait..." 

Sakura watched as Tomoyo's finger skimmed the menu. It took her five minutes more to finish the orders, after which she placed the menu in the waiter's hand; he promptly left to fill the order. 

" What did you order us, Tomoyo?"   
" You'll see." 

They talked for some time, before Mr. Harkin's meal appeared. It smelled horrible, but both Ms, Kinomoto and Peter Harkin's seemed to be enjoying it, her in particular. Syaoran and Sakura looked up anxiously as their meals were placed before them. 

" Bon appetit." 

The waiter bowed, lifting the lid. 

" Ah, plain and simple I see," Peter Harkins laughed," Jolly good." 

On each plate, a fresh croissant steaming, with a dollop of strawberry jam and fresh cream cheese. Beside it, a steaming mug of hot French chocolate, wonderful in the cool morning breeze that blew in from the open windows. Sakura ate hers slowly, but with some gusto, sipping and savoring her chocolate. Syaoran watched her over the brim of his cup with amusement. Everything seemed such a new experience to her. And indeed it was. 

******   
If you know enough French to correct me, I'd be more than happy to change her words. But, that's about as far as I'll go, I won't change what they're eating. 


	6. Sunday, April 14, 1912

Chapter 6 - That Fateful Night 

Thank you Silex for those corrections. ^ ^   
I did change to pardonnez-moi, but I would like to make one small note, and that is that Ms. Kinomoto is not French. Her use of 'beau' was the English adaptation meaning 'escort' or in a more romantic sense ' lover'. However, I do also thank you for catching that, for if Ms. Kinomoto had been French, that would have been a silly mistake indeed. ^ ^ 

Don't you just 'love' it when languages borrow words all over the place? 

I know the last chapter wasn't very eventful, but I didn't want to speed through the days they were on board. Now, comes the start of the excitement... It is Sunday, April 14, 1912... 

****** 

Bruce J. Ismay was tired. And worried. And when he was worried, he drank. And when he drank, he lost sleep. And when he lost sleep, he grew irritable.   
He glanced at his watch for the thirtieth time that night. They weren't going to make the deadline if the ship didn't pick up some speed. Again, he stood beside the helmsman, rubbing his hands together against the increasing cold, and looking at the speedometer. 

" Can't we just move a little bit quicker, sir?" He said finally.   
" You've asked me that three times, sir," The helmsman replied," But, like I said, it is too dangerous in these waters. There are icebergs everywhere, and if we're not careful, we'll crash." 

Ismay sighed in disgust, thinking, ' If we don't pick up speed, more than the ship is going to crash. What about my reputation? What about all the money?' 

The helmsman checked his own pocketwatch, and carefully excused himself from the bridge. He needed a drink, badly. As he crossed down from the bridge, he shivered. Traveling through these waters was very dangerous. That Ismay was so much a daredevil, it was a wonder any of the White Star ships made it anywhere in one piece. As he passed the communication room, he took a moment to drop the comms officer a visit. There was no one there. 

" Stupid fool. How are we going to get through safely if that imbecile isn't listening for warnings?" 

The officer made a note to talk to the captain about this lapse. Little did he know he would never get the chance... 

****** 

A shadowy figure slunk towards forward cabins. His accomplice was...in dispose at the moment. Looks like he'd have to take care of things. As he moved towards the forward compartments, he slunk into the shadows as someone whistled towards him. Looking around, he realized that the voice was getting closer. With a sudden determination, the figure reached out and snatched the approaching gentleman, knocking him unconscious. Exchanging clothes, he made a decision, tossing the body overboard. 

" Hmm," He looked at the nametag," Commander Terence, helmsman. Interesting." 

As he entered the bridge, a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

" There you are helmsman! Now, I demand that you increase the speed of the ship, or we will not make it to port on schedule!" 

The disguised man frowned. If they didn't make it to the port on time, he wouldn't make his delivery. 

" Of course, sir." 

Mr. Ismay grinned. 

" I knew you'd see it my way." 

****** 

" Did you enjoy yourself today, Sakura?" 

Ms. Kinomoto smiled at Sakura's shy nod. 

" That boy Syaoran has been paying you a great compliment in singling you out," Ms. Kinomoto grinned slyly," Do you suppose, when we get to port, I can expect a certain announcement of a special nature?" 

Sakura blushed. Syaoran probably had things to do in America. Things that would automatically cut her out of the picture. Suddenly, there was a rap at the door. Ms. Kinomoto answered, and backed away in surprise. 

" Mr. Harkins!" 

The man smiled. He was wearing a boat uniform. Suddenly, a gun leveled at them. 

" Good day, Ms. Kinomoto. Or, should I say, Ms. Winterspeggin?" 

Ms. Kinomoto frowned, and Sakura clutched her surrogate mother fearfully. 

" Milady, how does he know your name?"   
" Au contraire, foolish girl. Who doesn't know your mistress's name? She is the richest lady within the English county." He smiled a look of pure malice," but, I believe you have something I want!" 

Sakura looked from him to Ms. Kinomoto. Suddenly, the ship lurched. Peter Harkins looked up sharply. 

" What was that?" 

Sakura took this moment to run and kick him. Doubling over he groaned as she grabbed her Mistress's hand and made a run towards the door. Luckily, Tomoyo was with Eriol, so she was in no danger. Sakura just managed to push her mistress through the doorway, when a hand slammed it shut. Peter Harkins huffed a disgusted groan, then grinned as he blocked the door. 

" Come with me, little miss. You're my bargaining ticket out of here." 

****** 

Ms. Kinomoto ran down the hall, until she spotted an officer. 

" Sir, sir!"   
" Ah, madam. Do not be alarmed! Here!" He handed her a lifejacket.   
" Sir?"   
" You need to get to the nearest lifeboat." 

When she started towards the other direction, he took her by the hand and forced her towards the exit. She protested. 

" Please, sir. Wait!"   
" No time madam. I suggest you hurry." 

Suddenly, she saw Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. He was being led towards the lifeboats as well, but his eyes were wandering about the ship. 

" It's you!" She rushed towards Syaoran, touching his shoulder," You must go back, sir! Sakura's still trapped in the cabins with that mad man!" 

Syaoran blinked. 

" WHAT?" 

Ms. Kinomoto rushed through a quick explanation of what happened. Syaoran turned as she stopped, running past the busy officers loading people. 

****** 

Sakura was putting up a fight of her own. Every manner of furniture and dishware pummeled Mr. Harkins, as he tried to grab her. He growled beneath his breath, and his hand shot out to snatch at her shirt collar. 

" Cease this stupidity!" 

She hurled another dish at him, which he ducked. He raised his voice threateningly. 

" YOU WILL COME WITH ME, GIRL!" 

" And what if she won't?" 

Sakura gave a cry of joy as she saw Syaoran standing calmly in the entrance, his pistol drawn. Peter Harkins only laughed, taking a step towards Sakura, who backed away. Syaoran cocked his weapon. 

" Another step, SIR, and you'll wish they'd never created the Royal Academy of Arms!" 

Sakura reached behind her, fingers searching for something to throw. Her hands clasped around something cold, and she heard the soft clink of metal. Peter Harkins's eyes widened, and he lunged at her. She drew up her arms in defense, only to hear a gunshot, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. Arms wrapped around her, and she lashed out, only to hear a soft reassuring voice. 

" Miss Sakura. It's me." 

Peter Harkin's was no more. A trail of blood ran from the back of his head to the floor. She felt Syaoran tug her towards the door. The pistol lay forgotten on the floor as the ran for their lives. 

" Wait. Syaoran, where are we going?"   
" We need to ge to a lifeboat! Didn't you hear? The ship struck an iceberg." His face grew grave," The ship's sinking." 

******   
Syaoran looked desperately, and saw a lifeboat half full of passengers and quickly filling. He pushed Sakura towards the boat, and watched from the railing as she was loaded aboard. Sakura blinked. 

" Syaoran?"   
" Goodbye, Sakura." He said softly. 

Sakura turned around anxiously. 

" What's going on?"   
" Didn't you know?" The lady beside her murmured," The men go last. All women and children first." 

Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach. Looking around she pushed her way to the edge, her eyes never leaving the boy staring solemnly at her. 

' I love you.' He mouthed softly. 

She felt tears fall, as she watched his figure grow smaller. Suddenly, she heard struggling from beside her. 

" NO, JACK!" 

A lady with semi-curly brown blond hair leapt from the boat towards the side. From above she saw a young man cry out in alarm, and rush away. No, she couldn't leave. 

Much to Syaoran's alarm, he saw Sakura take a running leap. 

" SAKURA!" 

Her hands just touched the railing of the second level deck. But, she felt her grip slip, and with a spark of energy clambered over the side, tumbling back onto the deck. She turned back around, in time to see Syaoran dashing down the stairs. 

" Sakura! You need to get back onto that boat! It's your only chance." 

She didn't answer, only wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him soundly. His grip around her waist tightened in surprise. As she pulled away, she smiled into his confused eyes. 

" I will never leave you." She said firmly. 

******  
Ms. Kinomoto scanned the other boats for signs of Sakura or Syaoran. Tomoyo she'd seen in one of the boats, but Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran were nowhere to be seen. Her boat had left only a third full, and she sat watching as the ship sank into the briny deep. Suddenly, she heard loud cracks, like guns being fired. 

" What's that?"   
" The hull is buckling in the middle. it's going to break in half." 

Ms. Kinomoto turned in horror. 

" But, all those people will be crushed!" 

*****   
Sakura rushed beside Syaoran as they navigated the hallways. It seemed as though they were climbing up a mountain, because the floor appeared to be sloping upwards. 

" The bottom half must have flooded! Our ends rising into the air as the second half sinks! We'll need to get off!" 

They exited at the next out door, and looked downward, Sakura felt her face grow pale. Down below, hundreds of people were dropping to the ocean below. As she stepped out, she felt herself tumble towards the far end. 

" SYAORAN!" 

His hand snaked out and tightened around hers, as they tumbled towards the churning water. Suddenly, she felt them jolt to a stop. 

" Syaoran?"   
" It's all right." 

He gripped the railing, watching the water bubbling towards them slowly. Around them, people desperately reached out to grab hold of anything to stop from falling. Sakura buried her face in Syaoran's coat, blocking out the sounds of terror from all around. Suddenly, she heard his reassuring voice against her ear. 

" On the count of three, we're going to drop into the water. Swim as hard as you can...UNDERSTAND?" 

She nodded, and suddenly she felt herself falling. 

The sharpness of the bitter cold water caught her by surprise. Her mouth opened, and more water poured in. Closing her mouth, she swam towards the surface, feeling an irresistable pull at her feet, and her muscles growing sluggish as the water stiffened them. As her breath began to wane, a strong arm pulled her upwards, and she broke through the surface, feeling someone urging her forward. She swam some distance, before her arm was propped onto something that drifted, and a familiar pair of golden brown eyes glowed through the darkness. 

" Are you well?" 

She shivered and nodded. 

CRACK! 

Syaoran gave a warning cry as a shadow fell over them. The ship was cracking! 

***** 

Yes. I stuck Jack and Rose from the movie in for a cameo appearance (and yeah, I know that isn't exactly how the story went, but I couldn't remember what Rose did after she jumped off, so I faked it. Sorry. Don't flame me. I'm not going to waste time fowarding through two hours of movie just to find that one scene....) Don't worry though, this fic isn't bittersweet. I'm completely up for sugar! 


	7. Till Death Do We Part: In That Case No W...

Wow, no one seems to have any faith in my skills. '^ ^   
No one's going to die. I'm a sugar person...   
However, a plot is not interesting without a trial or two...final chapter...unless I decide on an epilogue...not likely...what do you think? 

****** 

" Look out!" 

Sakura swam frantically as the shadow descended on them. Suddenly, she felt more than saw the hull hit the water. There was a suspenseful three seconds of silence, then suddenly a shock wave towered over her head. 

" Sakura!" 

She felt her body lurching beneath the great wave, and suddenly she was lifted ten feet in the air. No sooner up, then her stomach jolted into her throat as she was sucked under, feeling the water gripping her face and tightening her chest. The cold water jabbed her like a dagger, and her brain began to protest. Little spots of light danced in front of her eyes, and it was a long time passed before her senses came back to her. She tried to swim towards the surface, but her muscles felt sluggish, and the gown she wore seemed to stick to her like glue. Kicking off the last shoe that managed to survive this encounter, she pushed upwards desperately, her lungs brimming to exhale. Air! With a great gasp like a surfacing dolphin, she looked around, first blurrily, then with a frantic panic. 

" Syaoran? Syaoran?! SYAORAN!" 

Sakura swam a few feet here, then back, then forward, aimless wandering about looking for the boy that had saved her time and time again. Each time she saw a surfacing struggling head she swam towards it, but each time it was never whom she sought. 

" SYAORAN! SYAORAN!" 

Suddenly, she felt a hand fall on her shoulder, and she turned around expectantly. 

" Syaoran?" 

But, the face that met her, though reassuring, drowned her expectations. 

" Eriol!"   
" Sakura. Come on. We should find something to float on. You don't have a water vest."   
" Weren't you with Tomoyo?"   
" I was. But, while they were loading the boat, there was a slight brawl over a seat, and I fell overboard. I swam away, and right about then I saw the boat give a great shudder."   
" Have you seen Syaoran?"   
" No. You're the first familiar face." He spat out some water, treading gently.   
" I need to find him. We were separated when the boat fell." 

Eriol's face fell. 

" I do not have high hopes for his survival. The water here is frigid, and if he were caught beneath the boat's hull..." 

Eriol left his sentence hanging, but its horrible implication struck Sakura full force. 

" No..." 

She gazed out at the endless blue. There were so many people there. Surely he must have survived... 

****** 

Three hours passed, and Sakura's entire body had long since gone numb from her feet down. Eriol had found a small wrecked hull plating, and both of them were resting uncomfortably on that. Eriol started to let go of the makeshift raft, a gentlemanly gesture, but Sakura stopped him. 

" Don't you dare. What would Tomoyo say?" 

She herself had contemplated the idea of letting him stay on the makeshift raft, but it seemed pointless 

" Syaoran..." 

Another hour passed, and she could feel her life slipping slowly away. It frightened her to the point where she kept close tabs on Eriol. His health was no better than hers, but they were both fighting to stay alive. Her mind closed out the horror of seeing frozen figures around her, floating serenely like manakins from a department store window.   
Just as her mind was beginning to dim out, she heard a shrill whistle. It was coming from behind her. She reached shakily towards Eriol. 

" Eriol..ERIOL!" 

At first he didn't stir, and she was afraid he'd passed away just as the man had. But, slowly he murmured, and she shook harder. 

" Eriol. ERIOL THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO RESCUE US. ERIOL WAKE UP!" 

The sound of paddles breaking water heartened her. She let out a hoarse cry, which she heard answered. The sound of rowing grew, and she did her best to wake Eriol. No sooner, and strong arms pulled her out of the water, followed by her nearly paralyzed companion. He choked a little as they poured warm cognac down his throat, and she gratefully accepted some. Slowly, the boat moved once more among the many corpses, searching with a light for survivors. Sakura realized that her fists were still balled up, and tried to unfold the fingers so she could hold the canteen more properly. Something clattered to her side, and she realized that she was still holding whatever it was she'd picked up as defense. Looking down, Sakura was surprised to see it was her locket. Inside, was a tiny picture of Syaoran. 

******Flashback****** 

" That's a very pretty locket."   
" Yes, Ms. Kinomoto gave it to me."   
" But, it's so empty."   
" I haven't found a picture to put in it." 

Syaoran frowned, then smiled, reaching into his pocket. Carefully, he began to tear away at something in his hand. Reaching for the locket, he hesitated. 

" May I?" 

He fumbled with it for a moment, before returning it to her open like a book. 

" There. Something to remember me by." 

****** 

Sakura cried as she held the tiny portrait, the only remnant of Syaoran that she had. 

****** 

The day after the crash, the search continued, only this time for bodies. The California was the first ship to arrive. Sakura was one of the first few passengers to receive medical care, along with Eriol. Everyday afterward, she'd sat staring at the passengers disembarking from the row boats. But, he never came. Syaoran's face was visibly absent from the crowd. Soon, the boats carried, not survivors, but bodies, and Sakura neglected to see those, for fear she would find him there. As she sat now, on the deck, looking at the locket, Tomoyo and Eriol watched from a distance. Eriol's legs were still healing, and he had a rather interesting black cane to help him walk. 

" Do you think she'll ever heal?"   
" I don't know." 

They parted silently. 

Sakura continued to stare at the picture, her mind wandering back to her first few days of knowing him. Suddenly, tears spilled down her face, and in an angry gesture, she stood up. Raising her hand, she readied herself to throw the locket into the sea, carrying away the memory of he whom she loved...forever... 

But, as she raised her hand, she found she couldn't raise it any further...something was holding her back...her guilt?...her conscience?... 

" I hope you don't intend to cast all your possessions into the sea. Else we'll be paupers before we're wed." 

Sakura lowered her shaking hand, feeling slim fingers squeeze hers reassuringly. Was she dreaming? Slowly, with small breaths, she turned around. Could it be? 

" Even the seas could not dissolve your beauty." He whispered. 

" SYAORAN!" 

Sakura threw her arms around his neck, pushing him back a few steps. Her tears dotted his already seasalted blazer and shirt, and her little cries of relief and woe were muffled against the neck of his coat. He murmured soothingly, brushing a hand across her hair. Finally, the inane babble of relief blurred into joyful weeping, as her body shook. Slowly, he raised her face to his, and she gazed at him solemnly. 

" What's wrong?" He said after a moment.   
" I-" 

She bit her lip. Could she bear to lose him again? Could her trodden heart take another beating? 

" You're what?" He said, pulling her close in concern.   
" I'm not a Lady's daughter." She whispered. 

She closed her eyes, expecting a rebuke, shock, disbelief. Instead, she heard his light relieved laughter. 

" Is that all..." 

She felt two feather kisses on her brow, and opening her eyes, felt one more just above her lips.  
  
" But-" He looked at her as she protested," I have no money. I have nothing."  
" You don't need money to be a lady's daughter." He said softly, " You have a heart of gold. That's why I love you." 

She was speechless as he leaned down and kissed her again...for there were no more words to say. 


End file.
